Si aún me queda un cielo
by Alssus
Summary: Un hombre ha sufrido demasiado por una mujer, por el olvido de sus amigos, por su trágico destino... podrá el perdón y el amor entrar de nuevo en su corazón?


Si aún me queda un cielo  
  
por: Alvaro Sanchez  
  
¿Es hoy un día feliz?, sin duda lo es...  
  
La gente está divirtiéndose como nunca, incluso han olvidado la  
  
amenaza de llúvia que se cierne sobre la ciudad...  
  
¿Es hoy un día feliz?, sin duda lo es...  
  
De pronto empieza a lloviznar, la gente comienza a reir, empiezan a  
  
correr, a tomar refugio, ¿no se esperaban esto?, si claro, pero ahora  
  
tampoco parece importarles mucho...  
  
¿Es hoy un día feliz?, sin duda lo es...  
  
Se rien, y charlan alegremente, uno que otro me dedica una mirada, sin  
  
duda se preguntan que hago, parado ahí, en medio de la lluvia, mirando  
  
el cielo, vacío, dejando que las gotas empapen completamente mis ropas  
  
y mi cara...  
  
¿Es hoy un día feliz?, sin duda lo es...  
  
¿Por qué no podría ser un día feliz? la gente sigue hablando, de  
  
pronto un niño le ha dicho algo a su mamá sobre mi... un montón de  
  
gente ha volcado a ver... parecía una lágrima, era una, pero con la  
  
lluvia no se notaba diferencia alguna...  
  
¿Es hoy un día feliz?, sin duda lo es...  
  
Se van... parece que la lluvia se va ha prolongar..., se van riendo  
  
aunque preferirían no volver a verme en sus vidas..., y el dueño del  
  
parque decide cerrar su parque por hoy... me pide que me vaya... mejor  
  
si me voy...  
  
¿Es hoy un día feliz?, sin duda lo es...  
  
Tomo la calle cuesta arriba pasando por encima de las piedras que trae  
  
la lluvia de la colina colindante... sin mirar a lo que me rodea, sigo  
  
subiendo, de pronto me he dado cuenta que las fuerzas me están  
  
abandonando... ¿por qué no?, después de todo, van tres dias que no como  
  
casi nada...  
  
¿Es hoy un día feliz?, sin duda lo es...  
  
Una señora me molesta, primero quiere darme alojamiento, pero luego,  
  
no puede evitar escaparse de mi presencia... mientras llevo mis  
  
despojos a posarse sobre una piedra, que la gente acostumbra usar como  
  
asiento... que hago aquí? no sé, tal vez quería hacer lo mismo que el  
  
año pasado...  
  
¿Es hoy un día feliz?, sin duda lo es...  
  
Ha llegado el nieto de la señora después de mucho tiempo de no  
  
verla... está empapado igual que yo, la señora le deja entrar... se ha  
  
olvidado de mi..., no es la primera vez que me pasa... en estos últimos  
  
años mucha, mucha gente se ha olvidado de mi...  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
- ¿Si? - la joven peliroja sonríe amablemente mientras pregunta al  
  
visitante- Ohhh! - no se esperaba algo así en su puerta- mil disculpas  
  
no fué mi intención ser grosera... - lo intentaba, eso sí, pero a pesar  
  
de todo no podía ocultar su asombro, su repulsión hacia ese ser que  
  
ahora estaba parado frente a su puerta - ejem... ¿disculpe que desea?  
  
¿busca a alguien de esta casa?  
  
En ese momento hubiera dado su vida por tener la manera adecuada para  
  
explicar todo... las palabras para expresar una historia que le parecía  
  
inenarrable en ese momento...  
  
No... las palabras no le salían... simplemente levanta su andrajoso  
  
gorro en señal de cortesía y se retira...  
  
- Sora... - un murmuro tan bajo, pero a la vez tan sentido y profundo  
  
que él podía jurar que se le podía escuchar por todo el pueblo...  
  
Al parecer, la joven, que se retiraba a su casa de nuevo, le escuchó,  
  
por que voltea de golpe sorprendida, como queriendo entender en el  
  
vacilante paso de el andrajoso y deforme personaje la razón de por qué  
  
y como sabe su nombre... quiere detenerlo, quiere decirle algo, en ese  
  
momento recuerda la repulsiva cara del personaje y decide callar y  
  
dejar que se vaya...  
  
**FIN DEL FLASHBACK***  
  
- ¿Qué le hubiera dicho a Sora ese día?- Seguía pensando mientras veía  
  
la lluvia caer...- ¿qué?, ¿que prefería hacer ese tonto y arriesgado  
  
viaje a estar con mis amigos? ¿que prefería tomar la carretera rápida  
  
para alejarme más rápido de ellos? ¿que no me fijé en la señal de ruta  
  
contraria solo por estar pensando en...- su furia disminuía para dar  
  
paso a un sentimiento que lo atacaba siempre con la misma fuerza, no  
  
importando cuánto tiempo pasara...- ... por estar pensando en ella...  
  
Ahora su voz se había reducido a apenas un murmullo, mientras de nuevo  
  
los recuerdos invadían su mente...  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
- Señor, señor, ¿puede oirme?- Las preguntas de la enfermera eran las  
  
primeras palabras que Matt escuchaba en poco más de un mes...- señor,  
  
si puede oirme, reponda por favor...  
  
Por toda respuesta, el joven tan solo podía removerse un poco en su  
  
cama...; por fin y después de unos minutos de silencio, el joven  
  
formuló una pregunta casi como un susurro...  
  
- ¿Donde estoy?  
  
- Está usted en la clinica Kazuo de odaiba...  
  
- ¿Estoy en Japón?, ¿como?, si lo último que recuerdo...- entonces el  
  
lesionado joven, aún con un inmenso dolor de cabeza, se puso a  
  
pensar...- si, ahora que recuerdo, suspendí mi gira por América para  
  
venir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Joe... Señorita, ¿podría llamar a mi  
  
médico un momento por favor?  
  
- Sí, espere un momento por favor...  
  
A los pocos minutos aparecía un esbelto medico de apariencia juvenil,  
  
una cara de felicidad, lentes, y cabellos azules...  
  
- Me alegra que se sienta bien- dijo con alegría el joven médico  
  
- ¿Podría acercarse un poco por favor?- dijo Matt en voz baja....  
  
- Si, claro, ¿que se le ofrece?, ¿para que me hizo llamar?, tengo que  
  
ha...  
  
Matt, que se había mostrado adolorido y debil hasta ese instante,  
  
saltó sobre el médico, que amablemente se le acercaba...  
  
- ¡¡¿Por qué demonios no siento mis piernas?!!- decía Matt, a la vez  
  
que agarraba con fuerza al doctor, su cuerpo pendía de sus manos,  
  
mientras lentamente se resbalaba de su cama...- ¡míreme!, ¡ni siquiera  
  
puedo golpearlo!  
  
- Di... di... discúlpeme señor, pero esto no es mi culpa..., es que...-  
  
el doctor, con la cara pálida del susto, y con una expresión de  
  
lástima intentaba justificarse...  
  
- No me mire así, ¿se dá cuenta de quién soy?- los gritos del joven  
  
parecían rugidos, tanto por el enojo como por el dolor...  
  
- Señor- dijo el joven médico, mientras intentaba ponerlo de nuevo en  
  
su cama- señor, señor, es por eso que quería verlo cuando recobrara la  
  
conciencia, cuando la policía nos entregó su cuerpo, no pudimos  
  
identificar quién era, y como sus manos están quemadas, las huellas  
  
digitales no se distinguen...  
  
Matt no supo que decir, gracias a ese aborrecible médico había logrado  
  
recordar el por qué de su estancia aquí...  
  
Si... él llegaba para la fiesta de Joe, no veía a todos en mucho,  
  
mucho tiempo, por fin podría pedirle matrimonio a Sora..., sus giras se  
  
suspenderían durante su luna de miel, eran ya 9 años que no se veían  
  
pero ellos se habían prometido esperarse mutuamente...  
  
Por fin, cuando llegó el día de la fiesta de Joe, Matt fué en el auto  
  
deportivo que había dejado en Japón. Llegando ya a la fiesta, entró  
  
apurado, apenas saludando a Izzy y a un par de antiguos amigos de  
  
colegio, corrió hacia donde le había indicado Izzy, hacia Sora... ya  
  
llegaba, podía ver a Sora sentada en el sillón, con un niño en  
  
brazos... ¿un niño?, Matt se detiene de golpe, ¿qué hace Sora con un  
  
niño en brazos?, ¿no le ha esperado?... en ese momento aparece Mimi, al  
  
parecer todavía solo Izzy sabe que Matt está ahí... ¡que felicidad!, al  
  
parecer Mimi está embarazada, no solo está feliz por Mimi, que parece  
  
irradiar alegría, si no por que el bebé ha de ser suyo...  
  
- ¡Increíble!, Ahora viene Tai y le pide amablemente el bebé a Sora...-  
  
Matt observaba en silencio la escena mientras pensaba- ¿será Tai el  
  
padre?, creo que sí... por que ahora viene Izzy a ver al bebé, ahora  
  
felicita a Tai... ¡¡¡Pero qué es esto!!!, ¡Izzy está besando a Mimi!  
  
como deja Tai que lo haga... ¡Qué estoy pensando, ni Tai ni nadie  
  
dejaría hacer eso a un amigo o a nadie!!!, entonces Izzy es esposo de  
  
Mimi, ¡sí!, que felices se ven... el bebé es entonces de Kari, y  
  
felicitan a Tai por ser el tío, si, eso debe ser...  
  
Pero no es de Tk, hable con él hace tres meses y me dijo que ya era  
  
novio de Kari, pero que todavía lo estaban tomando con calma...,  
  
entonces ¿será de Davis?, ¿o de Ken? no, ya ví a Kari, está tan  
  
delgadita e inocente como siempre... no es capaz de hacerle algo así a  
  
mi hermano... entonces, ¿me lo ha estado ocultando Tk?, ¿por qué? soy  
  
su hermano, aunque no lo haya visto hace 9 años...  
  
No, tampoco es de Tk, es de Tai, no hay duda, por que todo mundo lo  
  
felicita a él, incluso Tk...  
  
¡Y ahora felicitan a Sora!!!, ella es la madre, Tai el padre, no sé  
  
qué voy a hacer...  
  
¿Qué voy a hacer conmigo?, ¿qué voy a hacer con el anillo de  
  
compromiso?, ¿qué puedo hacer con mi amigo el traidor?, ¿qué voy a  
  
hacer con Sora?  
  
Los quiero matar a todos, pero no tienen la culpa... la culpa es  
  
mía...  
  
Matt no podía contener su furia, su rabia que crecía cada vez más, él  
  
lo sabe...  
  
Se vá, sale intempestivamente de casa de Joe, toma su auto y arranca a  
  
gran velocidad...  
  
No quiere pensar en ellos, Tai... Sora... se estaban besando cuando  
  
Matt decidió irse...  
  
No se ha fijado en la señal, decía: "Ruta bloqueada en un sentido,  
  
desvio obligado"...  
  
De pronto, y entre sus lágrimas, puede distinguir el camino bloqueado,  
  
borrosamente, puede distinguir autos que vienen en dirección del  
  
suyo...  
  
- Señor- el joven médico le había dejado que piense durante un momento  
  
tal vez así se le pase el enojo...- señor, ¿recuerda usted que le pasó?  
  
La pregunta era algo atrasada, pero Matt, solo dijo "si...", para  
  
después ensimismarse otra vez...  
  
- Mejor dejo primero que evalúe la situación...- pensó el médico,  
  
mientras dejaba a Matt solo...  
  
- Doctor?- dijo Matt con la voz algo ahogada- ¿Cómo se llama usted?  
  
- Joe, soy el doctor Joe Kido, estoy en terapia intensiva- dijo el  
  
joven doctor  
  
- De todos modos, el destino arreglo que te pueda ver amigo...- pensaba  
  
Matt, que ahora saboreaba el salado sabor de sus lágrimas, que corrían  
  
por su cara, produciéndole un anormal ardor al que no estaba habituado-  
  
es irónico- dijo mientras lleva su mano a su cabello como hace cuando  
  
está triste, desde que le dió su armónica a Gabumon...- es irónico, Joe  
  
no te pude ver en tu fiesta, tal como te dije hace ya 4 años cuando  
  
hablamos por teléfono, te dije... "Joe el día que venga a Japón, te  
  
veré en el hospital en el que trabajes..."  
  
**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**  
  
- Nunca le pude decir que yo era su amigo Matt...- dijo, mientras  
  
recordaba el horror que le produjo averiguar ese día, en el hospital,  
  
que el resultado del terrible accidente que sufrió, fué unas terribles  
  
cicatrizes que aún hoy marcan el rostro del cantante ex-estrella de  
  
Japon...  
  
Ahora, ante sus ojos, se lleva a cabo un pequeño milagro, nunca se  
  
había puesto a reparar en eso...  
  
La lluvia, está danzando alrededor, baila, rodea el triste y  
  
apesadumbrado cuerpo del triste joven, mientras poco a poco, la  
  
torrencial lluvia de hace un momento queda como una suave y  
  
acariciadora llovizna...  
  
No, no se había puesto a pensar nunca en por qué le gustaba quedarse  
  
pegado a la ventana los tormentosos días de otoño, cuando las inmensas  
  
nubes formaban colosales figuras amenazadoras en su mente, había un  
  
algo que le impedía alejarse del frío vidrio...  
  
- No sé...- se pone apensar mientras su temperamento va enfriandose...-  
  
nunca pude saber por ningún medio por qué Tai y Sora se habían mudado  
  
de la ciudad a un tranquilo pueblo... ambos, jóvenes cosmopolitas,  
  
acostumbrados al agitado y emocionate ritmo citadino, ahora habían  
  
abandonado sus costumbres y a sus amigos para hacerse un retiro a este  
  
olvidado rincón de Japon...- en realidad, nunca se había atrevido a  
  
preguntarle a ninguno de sus amigos desde ese día de la fiesta de Joe,  
  
ni siquiera a su hermano...  
  
Por fin, mientras la lluvia es ahora una melódica risa que acompaña al  
  
harapiento joven, se levanta y se pone en camino hacia la casa  
  
Kamiya...  
  
Toca el timbre mientras reúne el valor para decirle a sus amigos la  
  
verdad, y para escuchar razones...  
  
- Si, buenas tardes!- al igual que el año pasado Sora abre la puerta y  
  
saluda amablemente sin siquiera cerciorarse de quién es...- Oh!- calla  
  
durante unos instantes mientras recuerda una escena idéntica de hace un  
  
año...- ¿no lo había visto antes?- dice, más comprobando si es que no  
  
se ha equivocado de casa, como pudo hacer también el año pasado, que  
  
interesada en saber la respuesta a su pregunta...  
  
- Si, nos hemos conocido desde que éramos unos niños...- dice  
  
pausadamente, tragándo él mismo sus palabras y la extraña situación en  
  
la que nunca ninguno, ni él ni sus amigos, había imaginado jamás...-  
  
hemos sido compañeros, hemos defendido el mundo entero de grandes  
  
amenazas, y, por último, he sido aquel que una vez te hizo prometer que  
  
le esperarías para casárte terminado su gira por América...  
  
- ¿Eres tu?...- su silencio representaba duda, sorpresa, terror, por  
  
último, despertaban en ella olvidados sentimientos, olvidados días del  
  
pasado...- ¿Matt???  
  
- Si, Sora soy yo- ahora sus palabras eran tan solo un murmullo,  
  
difícilmente audible...- espero que no te haya echado a perder la  
  
cena...  
  
- No, Matt, pasa...- a Sora le costaba mucho creer que ese ser de  
  
apariencia tan repugnante, de animo tán decaido, había sido una vez el  
  
simpático intérprete de éxitos como: "Mariposa" y "Brave Heart", y que  
  
era el galán que un montón de mujeres anhelaban...- Tai se alegrará de  
  
verte...  
  
- ¿Quién es querida?- Apareció Tai, en bata y cargando a un pequeño-  
  
oh! muy buenas tardes- Tai, ni siquiera la impresión te roba la  
  
sonrisa, ¿tan feliz te ha hecho Sora?  
  
- Tai adivina que!- Sora, como siempre, muestra la cara mas optimista y  
  
alegre que puede...- es Matt!  
  
- Ohh- Tai, como todos, se tarda unos instantes en procesar esa noticia  
  
en su mente, ahora reflexiona... ¡tiene que responder rápido, sino Matt  
  
se puede enojar!- ¡hola amigo! ¡cuanto tiempo sin vernos!- Tai abraza  
  
sin reparos a Matt  
  
- Hola Tai...- Matt realmente no se esperaba esa calurosa bienvenida...  
  
- ¿Donde has estado?- Sora pregunta, mientras se pierde detras de una  
  
puerta, y vuelve inmediatamente con una bandeja de bocadillos...  
  
- He estado por aquí y por allá viajando mucho...  
  
- ¿Y por qué no llamaste a Tk?- Tai, interrumpiendo a Matt, y con una  
  
pregunta bastante incomoda, se apura en saber razones, torpe y sincero  
  
como ha sido siempre...  
  
- Reálmente, ustedes son los primeros que veo en casi dos años...  
  
- Dime...- Sora se calla un momento, no sabe como hacer la pregunta...-  
  
¿qué te paso?  
  
Sora habla bajito y luego calla, mirando tímidamente a Matt, que ya se  
  
esperaba esto...  
  
- ¿Recuerdas que prometí ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Joe?- Matt  
  
comienza hablando bajito...  
  
- Si- dijo Tai, mientras se aseguraba que sus pequeños esten bien en el  
  
otro cuarto...- Izzy nos contó que te acababa de ver, nos dijo por  
  
donde andabas, nos dijo que buscabas a Sora, todos te buscamos ese día,  
  
pero no dejaste ni rastro...  
  
- No soporté verte a tí con Sora- no, Matt no quería de ninguna manera  
  
herir a sus amigos, pero tenia que decirlo, le quemaba, ya no lo  
  
aguantaba...- por eso salí corriendo...  
  
- ¿Y eso te da derecho de dejar en la duda a tus amigos, dejar  
  
preocupado a tu hermano y a tus padres?- Tai tenía que ser duro, él se  
  
lo prometió a si mismo, Kari sufrió mucho porque Tk quería que su  
  
hermano este en su boda, no importa que tengan que esperar por  
  
siempre...  
  
- Tai, yo...- Matt, el rebelde Matt, el joven que cientos de veces  
  
había bravamente enfrentado a Tai, ahora era un hombrecillo, cada vez  
  
más pequeño, el pequeño mundo lleno de odio e indiferencia por fin  
  
abría sus puertas a la fría realidad, que golpeaba a Matt, con  
  
fragancia, sin embargo, con fragancia, con suaves y finos olores,  
  
recuerdos del pasado, la promesa de reconciliarse, sea como sea y  
  
retomar su familia y amigos, o acabar sus fuerzas en el intento...- yo,  
  
yo no supe que hacer, todo mi mundo desapareció, hubiese podido  
  
sobrevivir a ese accidente, lo hubiese superado, si a mi lado estaba  
  
Sora...- sigue Matt, Tai es tu amigo, Sora casi fue tu esposa, por que  
  
callar enfrente de gente que ha estado contigo siempre... bueno, casi  
  
siempre...- pero no, me sentí solo y traicionado, ni siquiera Tk me  
  
dijo que Sora y tu...- por fin, Matt recobraba de nuevo ese espíritu,  
  
ese ímpetu, tenía razón en lo que decía, tenía, había tenido horas para  
  
meditar al respecto, horas de meditación en las que justifico cielo y  
  
tierra, amó orugas, camino desde el principio y hasta el final del  
  
arcoiris, inalcanzable..., siempre persiguiendo las nubes, como su  
  
emblema enfrente del resto de mundo...- que ustedes se habían casado...  
  
- Matt- Sora me miraba, no como me miró hace unos minutos, sino como me  
  
había mirado interminables días de verano, en teatros y cafés, enfrente  
  
de Metalseadramon, la nostalgia reponía a Matt, no, nunca había sido  
  
tan infeliz como lo había sido estos años lejos de sus amigos...-  
  
nuestra relación se volvió imposible en los años que estuvimos  
  
separados, cambié mucho en 9 años, ¿quién no? para cuando volvieras  
  
encontrarías una Sora muy diferente a la Sora de la que te enamoraste,  
  
además, lamento decir esto, pero me enamoré de Tai, primero me lo  
  
negaba por que creía que nunca me podría enamorar de otra persona, pero  
  
finalemente me dí cuenta que ya no estaba enamorada de tí, sino de lo  
  
que fuimos, fuí muy feliz el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, nunca lo  
  
olvidaré, pero me convencí que la relación entre una estrella y una  
  
ingeniero presenta muchos escollos, no, Matt- Sora estaba tan  
  
concentrada hablando que se había olvidado de Tai, eran solo ella y  
  
Matt...- me convencí que estaba enamorada de Tai, y, finalmente, moví  
  
cielo y tierra, para comunicarte que nuestro compromiso... bueno...-  
  
Sora ahora estaba llorando, los recuerdos son duros...- no tienes idea  
  
de lo que me esforcé por encontrarte, por hablarte... creo que si te  
  
hubiese avisado no te habría pasado esto...  
  
Sora y Matt se abrazaron, Matt, lo único que dijo fué: "te perdono" se  
  
dió vuelta, estrechó la mano de Tai, mientras Sora buscaba en la  
  
libreta las direcciones y telefonos del resto de sus amigos, del  
  
colegio, y, por supuesto, de los ex niños elegidos...  
  
- Tai, ha sido un gusto, estoy feliz por ustedes...- Matt recibía el  
  
papel con las anotaciones de Sora- tengo mucha gente que visitar,  
  
comenzando con mi hermano...  
  
De nuevo a las grises calles, no, no me queda esperanza con ella,  
  
ahora ella es feliz, eso me alegra, no sé si algún día me olvidaré de  
  
ella, pero ahora lo único que me importa es ver a mi hermano... de  
  
nuevo las frías y vacías calles de los pueblos de Japón (solo camino de  
  
noche), ahora puedo distinguir en el horizonte otra bandera, otro  
  
objetivo, con esto, el último capítulo de mi gran amor por Sora queda  
  
enterrado... y pensar que todo lo que necesitaba era una explicación y  
  
un abrazo...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
No es una historia terriblemente triste, simplemente un poco,  
  
a veces uno se siente así, aunque no sea un deforme muchacho, se siente  
  
así por dentro...  
  
Algún comentario, cualquiera, críticas, lo que sea menos virus  
  
escríbanme a: alssus@hotmail.com  
  
Bueno eso es todo, me despido  
  
Alvaro Javier Sanchez 


End file.
